dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 4
Bungle in the Jungle is the 4th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In the Amazon Rain Forest, a lizard watches as a Dinosaur Card Capsule opens and a Saltasaurus card activates during a rainstorm. The dinosaur is detected at Zeta Point, where Dr. Z tries to dispatch the Alpha trio, but Zander and Ursula are currently engaged in a game of chess (complete with Ursula's own personal Queen piece). Ursula quickly wins the game by kicking the board and leaving only her Queen standing. Meanwhile, at Max's house, Max and Chomp are playing hide-and-seek to test Chomp's sense of smell. When Chomp finds Max, Max is proud of him—until he realizes that Chomp was following the scent of the dog food in the closet he was hiding in! Then Max smells hamburgers, but his mom says he can't have any yet, just as the D-Team's Dino Holders start beeping. Before they leave for the Amazon, Dr. Taylor tries to give Max an armful of medicines to deal with anything they might encounter, but they all end up getting left behind when the kids teleport out. Immediately after arriving, however, Chomp wanders off! The D-Team splits up to look for him, but when Rex and Zoe regroup, they realize that Max is missing now, too! And worse still, he finds out that his Dino Holder has shorted out! Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang has arrived in the Amazon in a zeppelin-like balloon with a boat hanging under it, rowing oars to move it forward. Zander sees the Saltasaurus, and Ursula demands the ship be put on the ground immediately: to comply, Zander and Ed stop rowing, and the balloon plummets and crashes. Rex and Zoe have seen the Saltasaurus, but it turns around and almost crushes them. It continues on, until Spiny is summoned to confront it. But his attacks prove ineffective against Saltasaurus' armored back, and, having foolishly skipped breakfast, Spiny eventually loses from exhaustion. Chomp, meanwhile, has found himself cornered by a . He tries to fight it, but eventually makes an escape. By now, Max has spent what seem like hours looking for Chomp and by now, he's starving. He hears rustling in nearby bushes and thinks it's Chomp, but it's only a lizard (the same one from the start of the episode). Then, the Saltasaurus shows up and starts chasing him! Luckily, Rex and Zoe see him, and momentarily commandeer control of the Alpha Gang's boat (that had been attached to the balloon) to get to the other side of the stream. The boat then goes off a water fall. Unfortunately, Max has been chased to the edge of the same cliff as the falls! And Chomp runs into the caiman again! As their enemies close in, Max calls for Chomp one last time, and upon hearing it, Chomp gets the strength to catapult the caiman into a pond and come to Max's aid at the last second! Max summons him to full size (with a Dino Holder that has started working again), where he fights and defeats Saltasaurus, but collapses, exhausted. Then the D-Team figures out that Saltasaurus wasn't actually chasing Max, it was only following the lizard Max had encountered, probably because it thought it was the same kind of animal. Dr. Taylor tries to explain this back at the house as being because "Saltasaurus" means "lizard from Salta", meaning it's a lizard, too (this is entirely inaccurate from a scientific standpoint, though, as "-saur" is used in the scientific names for numerous dinosaurs and other non-lizard reptiles). But by this time, Max is too busy eating to pay attention to the explanation. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Saltasaurus Saltasaurus is walking past Rex and Zoe when Zander summons Spiny to confront it. Spiny jumps at Saltasaurus, but the dinosaur angles itself so that Spiny's jaws and face are deflected off its armor-plated back. Spiny charges again, biting the Saltasaurus' neck, but he loses his footing, and Saltasaurus begins swinging him back and forth, finally slamming him into the ground. It then puts its head down and charges Spiny, impacting him with tremendous force. Seeing Spiny is losing, Ursula tells Zander to have Spiny use Tail Smash. Spiny uses the Move to knock Saltasaurus over, but he is beginning to tire out due to his lack of breakfast, and before he can finish Saltasaurus off, it whips him in the head with its tail, and he collapses, returning to his card defeated. Saltasaurus wins Max/Chomp vs. Saltasaurus Saltasaurus has Max cornered on the edge of a cliff, but Chomp reaches him at the last moment, and is summoned full size to fight. Chomp charges, but Saltasaurus takes the impact with its bulk and stands firm. Chomp backs up and lunges again, to the same effect. Saltasaurus then bites Chomp's frill. Chomp breaks free and attacks, but his horns only skid across Saltasaurus' armored back, causing sparks but no damage. Then Saltasaurus makes a whip-like attack with its tail, flipping Chomp over backwards. Saltasaurus charges, but Chomp uses the same strategy he used against the alligator: he slipped under Saltasaurus and catapulted him into the air! Then Max activated Electric Charge and Chomp launched up and delivered the attack to Saltasaurus in midair, letting it crash into the water, defeating it. However, the battle was exhausting, and Chomp collapses and returns to his card, too. Max/Chomp win (essentially) New Cards *Saltasaurus dinosaur card *Tail Smash move card Trivia *There shouldn't be any fog in the Amazon Rain Forest (it was probably evaporation). *Saltasaurus is the first dinosaur not to become a main dinosaur, and the first wild dinosaur to defeat a main dinosaur in battle. *Saltasaurus is one of the few dinosaurs whose card activates on their native continent, though not specifically where it was originally found. *Bungle in the Jungle is also a song name by Jethro Tull. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime